Angel's voice
by Tetsuni
Summary: When Kanna set off to do a mission,she met someone.Who is this person?Read to find out![one shot]


I don't own Inuyasha and the song in the middle. I took it from the anime show 'Card Captor Sakura' where Tomoyo sang this song.

Angel's voice 

A ghostly white figure appeared at a pathway behind a village. Kanna…she was ordered by Naraku to find a dark priestess for him. On the way to the priestess 's temple, she had to pass a village. So she took a long way round to the pathway behind the village because she know it would displease Naraku to know that she had gone into the village instead of avoiding it.

As she walked by silently, she noticed a small hut next to the pathway. She wanted to take another way out of the hut's side but something stop her. It was an enchanted voice of someone's. Kanna found out that it was coming from the small hut. She went to the window's side and peek in.

It was a woman who seems to be the mother of the child, who looks very sick, lying on the bed beside her. She sings,

_You ask me who hung up the beautiful moon. _

_I replied, "It's the wandering child spirit."_

_People look at the sky and saw_

_The spirit of many child Flying around the moon_

_Some people would cry…_

_Some people would smile _

_Those who cries _

_Because they knew one of them _

_Must be their dead child… Those who smile_

_Knew the spirit _

_Was fill with happiness…_

_You ask me again_

_Who put up the stars_

_That shine brightly_

_In the deep black sky_

_I replied, "The wishes of many child."_

_Every day_

_When a child makes a wish_

_A dazzling light will go up to the sky_

_And becomes a bright star_

_The one that shine the brightest_

_Would grant the wish it held for the child faster_

"Now, child go to sleep." said the woman. "Hai, Mama." said the child. The woman looks up and saw Kanna. Kanna hasn't had time to hide before the woman saw her.

"Hello, who are you?" asked the woman. Kanna aware that she couldn't hide anymore, replied, "Kanna."

"Your name's Kanna? "Kanna gave her a slight nod. "My name's Sake." said the woman. Both of them were in silence for a few minutes before Kanna spoke, "Would you sing me a song? " Sake was surprised at the child's request but gave her a nod anyway.

* * *

The next night, Kanna went to visit Sake again and this procedure continues every night. Naraku never suspected her of her action because she was his most trustworthy child. 

Until one day, Kanna went to visit Sake and found her crying bitterly at a corner.

Kanna went to her and say, "Why are you crying? " Sake looked at Kanna and said, "My child died today" Kanna was speechless. She doesn't know how to console her.

Instead, she sat down beside her and sings the song that Sake always sings to her.

_Sunshine dances between the clouds_

_And pours into the plains…_

_The season has just begun_

_Run up the voice of my friend_

_And there, as I turn to her_

_Is always her smiling face_

_Where the brightest sun always shines_

_As I walk in the street_

_In the freezing winter_

_You encourage me naturally_

_And helped me so many times_

_Like you…Just like you…_

_I want to be someone_

_Who can give courage to others_

After Kanna finishes singing the song, she found Sake looking at her with a happy yet sad face. "Thank you. For the song." Both sat in silence for a while. Then Sake spoke, "You had a sweet voice, like an angel singing." Then Kanna said, "Thank you."

The next night, Kanna went to Sake's house again. As she approaches the hut, Kanna saw that Sake was waiting for her. They went inside the hut and sat on the bed to chat. "I'm going to leave tomorrow morning at dawn. This place is too painful to stay on. " said Sake. Kanna nodded, she understands. "Are you aware that I'm a youkai ?" asked Kanna. Sake seems to be taken aback by the brought up of the subject but answer calmly, "Yes, I'm aware. From the fact that you only come late at night to visit me and your ghostly appearance."

Both sat in silent. Then Sake spoke, "Should we sing a goodbye song?" Kanna nodded her head. And they sing,

_Goodbye, my friend_

_This is the last song_

_We are singing together_

_But this is not going to be the final song_

_We are singing together_

_I know someday _

_We are going to meet again_

_Again, we shall sing together_

_At that time we meet_

_Our Goodbye song_

After Sake left, Kanna always went on top of a tree and sings. She doesn't know that her song had given happiness to people who heard her sings. Her's and Sake's songs.

* * *

Author's note: So how was it? Please R&R. I really want to know your opinion on this story. Hope you had enjoyed it. Thank you! 


End file.
